The love triangle
by XxKaiSeixX
Summary: *Female human ver. countries* Emily-Alice-Sakura-Emily. Some other romance also. R&R plz!:D
1. Chapter 1

**Axis Powers Hetalia part 1: The love triangle**

_**Before we start,this is a female America(Emily),England(Alice),and Japan(Sakura)in a love triangle thing not as a country,but as my story,the characters will be called with the human names and the males will be concedered the female character's ,and also,if you didn't know...The female characters that I write in this story are already created by the !**_

It was a usual day for Alice, it was pouring outside and she was lying down on her bed, texting her best friend Emily from time to time, talking about action-movies, hip-hop music, and other things she wasn't really intreated in. And right now, she got a text message that said Emily has decided to come over to her house right now withought asking Alice for her approval. She didn't even try to argue with her, there was no reason to argue anyway since she didn't have anything to do.

Alice sighed and looked outside the window. Only few people were walking outside, most of them rushing to go where ever they were headed to. Few moments later, there was a person with a pink and very unusual unbrella. She couldn't see who it was or how did that person looked like, but she saw that he or she was headed to the direction of their house. Alice decided to go downstairs and see if that person will actually come in to their house.

As she predicted, the doorbell rang, but before Alice could even go into the living room, her brother Arthur who was already in the room reading newspaper noticed the doorbell and went to get the door.

"Kiku? What are you doing here?" he said, looking delighted.

Alice was a little bit dessappointed hearing it was Kiku, who she is used to seeing by all the pictures in her brother's room and hearing all about him by of course her brother Arthur. It has been like that all the time since they moved in to Florida from England and met Kiku couple of weeks ago.

Alice was heading back to her room, until she heard a giggle.

"I'm not Kiku, , I'm his sister, Sakura."

I didn't know Kiku _had_ a sister, Alice thought. She got closer to the door, but not _too_ close so they won't notice her.

There was no wonder why Arthur thought that she was Kiku. Even though Sakura seemed a little shorter than Kiku and had a loose skirt on, she had a dark brown eyes and a semi-long jet black hair just like Kiku's.

"Oh, I'm sorry, uh, Sakura. What brought you _here_?" Arthur asked.

Sakura's face turned a little pink and put her hand politely on her mouth.

"Well, uh this not quite the question I should be asking to a person I never met before, but..."

She paused for few seconds making Arthur and Alice more curious of what she is going to say, then Sakura took a deep breath.

"Will you be a model for my own Doujinshi? it's Yaoi, and I think you and my brother will make the greatest BL couple, and I just HAVE to have you in my story!"

Doujinshi? Yaoi? BL? Alice didn't understand anything of what Sakura was saying and tried to make sence in her mind. Her brother on the other hand, seemed to understand everything and his face looked so red that Alice thought it's going to blow up.

Sakura's face was turning redder as the seconds went by, but she waited patiantly for Arthur's responce, who still had a surprized look.

"Uh, but Kiku always ask me for him to do those things with, um, Alfred, even though I don't understand why, he must not want you to write about, you know, uh, Kiku and me."

His eyes swam all around outside, still having his face red.

"He just doesn't understand, , that is way I wanted to have a permission from you first so he would understand this is the _ultimate_ moe!"

What is a moe? Alice thought.

"I...Uh, can I think about it?"

"Of course! I will come back tomorrow! Is that okay with you?"

"Um, yes of course, you're certainly welcome." He tried to act gentlemanly.

Sakura smiled and bowed to Arthur, and right before she was going to get back outside, she noticed Alice and bowed to her too. Alice flinched and her face turned a little pink. Arthur waved good-bye and closed the door.

～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～

Sakura went outside with her unbrella and looked back, hoping she wasn't being too rude, but right before she was about to turn her head around, she bumped right into something that was soft, she soon realized it was a person.

"I'm so sorry!I wasn't paying attention!" Before Sakura saw who it was, she bowed quickely and appolozized.

"Hm? oh it's okay, I wasn't paying attention either."

Sakura looked up, it was a girl about her age with a blond short hair and baby-blue eyes. She was about one head taller than Sakura and she was wearing a crop top and shorts.

She smiled and patted Sakura's head. Sakura's face turned red, then she bowed again and started running.

"Hm, weird..." She turned her head to see Sakura ran, then walked right to Alice's house.

～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～

"Aliiice, I'm heeere!" The door suddently banged opened and made Arthur spill his tea all over his favorite shirt.

"Emily! why can't you just ring a doorbell and wait until somebody gets the door for you like everybody else in the world? Look what you did!" He yelled and pointed at what is now his tea flavored shirt.

"Oh hey Arthur! where's Alice?" Emily ignored what he said and looked around the room.

"Ugh, she's probably in her room." Arthur headed to his room to change.

Right after Arthur left, Alice came out of her room.

"Alice!" Emily shouted, then ran up the stairs and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I missed you so much!" Emily shouted, still hugging Alice tightly.

"You came to visit us _just_ _yesterday_!" Alice pointed out.

"Oh but I can still miss you can't I? Ooh! can I sleep over this time? please please pleeese?"

Alice groaned."I'll think about it, did you bring your stuff?"

"Yep! right here!" She tapped on her bag.

Alice sighed. "...Alright, let's go."

They headed to Alice's room and sat on the bed.

"Sleepover! sleepover!" Emily giggled and jumped up and down on Alice's bed.

"Emily calm down! It's not a party or anything."

"It's always a party with _you_ Alice." Emily smiled and got closer to Alice.

Alice groaned and pushed her away.

"Oh hey did that asian looking girl come to your house few seconds ago?"

Alice flinched.

"Yeah!You seen her? what did she say?" Her eyes wide opened.

"Hm? yeah she bumped into me and stuff, why are you so excited? Who is she?" Emily looked at her suspiciously.

Alice's face turned red.

"I'm just curious about her too. Her name's Sakura and she said she's Kiku's sister, I'm not really sure what she came here for, but I think she was asking Arthur to write a book? No, that wasn't it, it had something to do with book I'm sure, but some weird kind of book and Arthur's face was really red after she said that." Alice tried to organize what happened.

"Maybe she wanted to read a porno." Emily laughed.

"She is not like that!" Alice yelled.

Emily frowned."Why are you being so protective? You just met her, remember?"

Alice's face turned red. "I know, uh, she's just so polite and delicate, she wouldn't do that."

"_polite_ and _delicate?_ what, you _like _her or something?" She crossed her arms.

Alice's face turned reddeer. "Why would I like her? she's a girl!"

"I meant as a friend, Alice."

"Oh...Well.."

Alice looked down and there was a awkward pause in the room.

Emily reached to Alice and hugged her lightly and whispered.

"Please don't tell me you like her, you guys can be friends, okay? You can't never be with her."

Alice tried to hold her tears and smiled.

"What are you talking about? of course we're going to be just friends."

Emily released her.

"Yay! let's eat some burgers!"

Alice sighed. "Please tell me you didn't pack your whole bag with burgers again."

"No I didn't." Emily smiled.

"Good, 'cause.."

"I brought some french fries too!"

Emily took out some french fries out of her bag and offered it to Alice.

"Ugh, no thank you. I can't believe you're still skinny."

Emily got her arms on her waist.

"You like it? All the guys think my body's hot too." She smirked and got closer to Alice.

Alice pushed Emily away again and smiled.

"Shut up."

～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～

"I'm home." Sakura whispered and walked quietely down the hallway.

"Sakura?" A voice came out of the living room.

Sakura flinched.

"Oh, hello brother, I didn't know you were still up."

"Don't mind that, where were you?"

"Outside, brother."

"Outside where?"

Sakura took a deep breath.

"At mr. Arthur's house."

"Why?"

Sakura's face turned red.

"Um, It's private."

Kiku's eyes wide opened.

"...Oh, okay. I won't ask anymore questions."

Sakura bowed and ran to her room.

Kiku still stood there surprized.

"I can't believe this..." He whispered.

"She's in love with Arthur."

～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～

Sakura went into her room and sighed.

"That was a close one. I'm so glad I didn't have to tell him about the Doujinshi approval."

Sakura giggled.

"I can't believe I finally got to meet her, she was more beautiful in person."

She walked right into her closet, unlocking her safe that was hidden by all the books and took out bunch of pictures of Emily.

"Oh, Emily, you'll never know how much I love you." Sakura smiled.

She got one of Emily's picture under her pillow and slept peacefully.

～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～

"!"

Emily woke up by a sudden nightmare that she doesn't even remember what it was about.

She sat on the bed and looked down where Alice was.

Alice was deep asleep and Emily could hear her slight breathing.

Emily smiled and got closer to Alice, stroking her cheek lightly with her hand.

"I love you Alice." Emily whispered.

She kissed Alice on the forehead, then fell deep asleep once more.

_**To be continued...**_

Wow, Sakura turned out to be really creepy...Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter. I have no idea why I wrote this novel, I was thinking about Hetalia and it just came to me. :P

Sorry if it doesn't make any sence either, I'll explain everything on what happened in this chapter if anyone asks me, so don't worry. I'm not even sure if I'm even ganna continue .

Don't forget to review! :D


	2. Announcement from XxKaiSeixX!

**Announcement from XxKaiSeixX!**

_Hey there readers! Few months ago, my computer started having some problems with internet connections, so I couldn't do anything in , but just yesterday, I finally restarted the computer to it's beginning stage, and now my internet works. Even though I had to delete everything on my computer, it was totally worth it and I can start writing stories again. BUT! unfortunatelly, I had to delete stories that I already wrote, and I don't feel like continueing this story either, so if anyone's intrested, you can adopt it! yeppee~~._

_So, if you want to declare this story as your own and continue it yourself, you may ask me on the reviews or on a private message, if there are more than one person who wants to write this story, I might just pick a random person, or tell me that you really really reallllly want to continue this story. That is all, peace out! _


End file.
